Crossroads
by Lady-Lucifiel
Summary: *REVISED* Schwarz is getting a fifth member and hell is about to break loose in their household. But unknown to them, a more powerful force is at work. Because, in Rosen Kreuz, coincidence is but a lie.


DISCLAIMER: I don't own Weiss. No do I own Schwarz. I wish I do. I really do. I would have given up anything to have my own Bradley Crawford hidden in my closet (coz I don't wanna share him with anyone). but unfortunately for me, I don't. So don't sue me. I'm broke anyway so don't bother. Neh?  
  
Author's Note: This one is a serious fic and (my apologies to all yaoi lovers) completely void of any Yaoi pairings. I've got nothing against yaoi but I just can't bear writing one.  
  
  
  
Chronicle 1  
  
IN THE BEGINNING  
  
The sun has already been glaring at me for more than an hour but I have no intentions of getting up. Hell it's not everyday that we don't have a job and I plan to enjoy every single minute lying comfortably on my soft bed, even if it means tolerating Mr. Sunshine. Maybe I should seriously consider getting blinds just like Mr. I've-got-a-stick-up-my-ass- so-sue-me Crawford.  
  
Speaking of Crawford, he's probably up already. Drowning himself in coffee while busy deciphering the complicated codes printed in paper bundled and delivered everyday that man call newspaper. Probably checking up on his stocks again. Never really learned how they work. Don't care bout them either.  
  
The sharp knock on the door sent me crashing painfully hard back into reality. Damn. I remember very well that I hanged the "Do Not Disturb" sign on my door last night. So what the hell?  
  
I heard the door open but I had no intentions of facing the early morning intruder. After all, I don't have to. The cold barrier that met my mind prod told me everything I needed to know. Speaking of the devil himself.  
  
"Get up. There're some things we need to discuss." The cold voice commanded.  
  
"Nein." I muttered sleepily. He would not have heard it but I sent the message straight to his mind. 'Fuck off Brad. I'm trying to sleep.'  
  
"I just got a call from the Council themselves." The voice stated coldly ignoring my telepathic message.  
  
'So? Should I care?' I replied desperately trying to hold on to the thinning sliver of sleep.  
  
"You should. We're being sent a fifth."  
  
'A fifth? What fifth?' I asked confused further burying my face into my soft pillow.  
  
"A fifth member for Schwarz."  
  
The reply took some time processing in my still dead mind, but by the time it did, I was fully awake and shocked.  
  
"What the hell?!" I exclaimed finally using my voice. I suddenly sat bolt upright and was well rewarded by the sharp pain that exploded in my head. "Verdammt!" I hissed as my hands shot up to my head.  
  
"Get dressed. Nagi and Farfello are on their way to my office." And with that, Crawford left leaving me to my thoughts.  
  
***  
  
Schulditch did not take it well. As expected. None of us did. Nagi merely nodded when I came up to his room earlier and began dressing while telekinetically fixing his bed. His face betrayed no emotions. It was hard to know what he thought of the news I brought but by the tensed way he moved, it was obvious he was just as confused.  
  
I told him to bring Farfello to my office as well. I hope he would have enough sense in him to get the madman into his straight jacket. I did not foresee how he would react to the discussion ahead but I have no intention of spending the whole day cleaning away the remaining debris of my office. Better be ready than sorry.  
  
I shook my head as I entered my office. As for me, I still could not believe myself. When I woke up this morning and went on with my daily routine, I had no idea of the news I would be receiving. I can't help but wonder why I did not get any vision about this. Something as important as this? Not even a face. I was just as blind when I received the call. And I hate being blind.  
  
"Crawford." I said into the mouthpiece when I picked up at the second ring.  
  
"Monsieur Crawford, this is Herr Rucithea."  
  
The voice sent a chill up my spine. How long has it been since Herr Rucithea honored us with a call? Never. He had always left it with the other members of the Council. So why now? Schulditch would go on a temporary trauma attack when he finds out. What could we have done that could have caught Herr Rucithea's attention. Fear began to rise up in my stomach.  
  
"Herr Rucithea. How can Schwarz be of service to the Council?  
  
"The council is assigning a fifth member to Schwarz."  
  
"Fifth member?"  
  
Confusion began to swirl in my mind. Why would the Council send a fifth member to its best group? Schwarz certainly does not need any further help.  
  
"Enchantress. She will be arriving at your place tomorrow at 10:00 am. I expect she will be treated well."  
  
"I understand. Is there anything we need to know or prepare for her?"  
  
"She will inform you of her needs and preferences when she arrives."  
  
"I will see to it that she is attended to well."  
  
"I expect that you will."  
  
"Good day."  
  
Click.  
  
***  
  
I walked to Farfello's padded room and peeked in first. God knows what he's thinking at the moment and I have no intentions of walking right into a lion's den when the lion is in the mood to play. I found him sitting in the corner playing with one of his knives. He seems calm.  
  
"You may come in. I am not in the mood to play."  
  
His words shake me a little. He knows I am here and that I have come to get him. Sometimes I can't help but wonder if he is not a telepath nor a clairvoyant himself. The way he knows things is rather unnerving.  
  
I unlock the door and walk in just as he slowly stood up. The padded floor is stained with blood. I am not surprised. I float his straight jacket to him waiting for him to stretch his arms so I can put it on. But he remains standing rigidly staring at the white material with annoyance.  
  
"No. I don't want that. I told you I am in no mood to play."  
  
I study him for a second and reply. "We are going to Crawford's office. He will not like it if you break anything in there."  
  
"Hurting Crawford will not hurt God." He replied regarding me with a firm stubborn look.  
  
I stare back at him before surrendering to his will. "Very well. But if you do anything, we'll both be in trouble and I don't think Crawford will be in any mood to be forgiving."  
  
"If you do not forgive... you will not be forgiven."  
  
I shook my head at Farfello's bible quote. "I don't think he'd care about that." I say walking out the cell as Farfello followed me quietly. I doubt Crawford will be pleased if I bring him in unrestrained. But then again, when Farfello says no... He means it. "We're getting a new member." I inform him glancing at Farfello but this earned no reaction.  
  
I stop at Crawford's office and knock twice.  
  
"Come in."  
  
I open the door and find our leader behind his desk studying some papers. He looked up and I saw a hint of annoyance cross his face when he saw Farfello free.  
  
"He doesn't want to." I explain.  
  
Crawford merely nods before turning back at the papers. At that moment, the door crashed open as a very hazard looking Schulditch stomped into the office. He obviously went here as fast as he could. His hair was barely combed. I hide as snort.  
  
"Fifth member?!" He exclaimed staring at Crawford.  
  
"I received a call from Herr Rucithea. He informed me that the Council is assigning a fifth member to Schwarz. Her codename is Enchantress and she will be arriving here tomorrow at 10:00 am." Crawford explained.  
  
Tomorrow? That soon.  
  
"Here?" Schulditch echoed.  
  
"Here."  
  
"Hold on a sec. Just like that. They send us someone and we're supposed to play host to some magician? For how long?"  
  
"We're not playing host. I was under the impression that when Herr Rucithea said fifth member, he meant a permanent member."  
  
"No way! We're Schwarz. Why in the name of seven hells do we need a fifth member?"  
  
I glance at Farfello prepared to restrain him telekinetically if necessary. But the word hell harbors no reaction. Interesting.  
  
"Herr Rucithea offered no explanation." Crawford replied coolly.  
  
"We can't just let that happen. For God's sake, we're Schwarz. Not some incapacitated low down group."  
  
I glance again at Farfello. Schulditch had always been careful with his words when around the Irishman, but obviously, that is the least of his concerns right now. But still, Farfello remains calm. As a matter of fact, he seems rather disinterested.  
  
"Schulditch, I like this no more than you do. But it is the Council's decision and no one questions that. So unless you plan to march up to Rosen Kreuz and demand against the orders of Herr Rucithea, we have no choice but to accept it and deal with it any which way we can."  
  
Schulditch shuddered inwardly. Curious. His face was masked with an unreadable expression. "Who's this Enchantress?" He finally asked.  
  
"That's what I plan to find out right now." And Crawford then turned calmly to me. "Nagi, I need everything you can get on this Talent. Time is of essence."  
  
"Wakarimashita." I reply walking out, eager to get to work. Partly because I didn't want to stay and hear more of Schulditch' ramblings and partly out of curiosity.  
  
"Enchantress..."  
  
***  
  
I slip out the room and saw Nagi retreating into his room. Everyone is less than trilled to have a new comer. That's an understatement. Schulditch had been very lenient with his words. But I allowed them to slip. After all, I had more pressing matters in mind. I like the idea of having another to hurt God... but that means less for me.  
  
I walk to my cell and close it as the door locked automatically from the outside. I wonder if she'll like my cell. I looked around the padded walls stained with crimson blood. A long wait is still ahead of me...  
  
I walk to the blood stain on the floor that caught Nagi's attention earlier and a grin creeps into my face as an idea begins to form in my mind. Looks like I'll be very busy after all.  
  
"A welcome present..."  
  
*****  
  
Lucifer: So? Did you guys like it? Hope you do. Please review. Ja. 


End file.
